


All Tied up

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	All Tied up

All tied up

Being tied up can be a good thing or a bad thing. I've been tied in both accounts, more than once in both examples however.

* sigh*

You know, while growing up, you play cowboys and Indians. You tie up your prisoner and do the pow wow thing, right? I was the one tied up for I was usually smaller and an easy catch.

And of course, when enjoying an open minded lover, you get tied down too. In scarves, ties, and, well, let's say, I have had some energetic bed mates.

But then theres the bad stuff, kidnapping and hostage taking. Since meeting Jim, I have had my time of being tied up for being close to him or being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Story of my, recent history, life. It's because of my hair, I know it.

Why do the bad men have to buy the cheapest rope? It scratches like hell and it does give with some work. Buy some nice nylon and I promise I won't be going anywhere.

I hate being kidnapped. It's usually for a personal reason directed to Jim.

Like now.

I'm tied up.

Somewhere.

My wrists are raw from trying to move them. I can hear about it when Jim finds me and sees what I've been doing.

But I'll have to wait.

And I'm so not into waiting.

But then, I am all tied up. What else can I do?


End file.
